


За стеной

by fidelity



Series: Драбблы от LadyDrace [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Casual Voyeurism, M/M, Sad, Translation, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм, как обычно, всё слышит. А Дин сломлен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За стеной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through The Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900503) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



Сэм знал, какие звуки издаёт Дин во время секса. Он не выяснял это преднамеренно, но за годы жизни в одних комнатах мотелей и девушек для секса на одну ночь Сэм слышал всё. Дошло до того, что Сэм принял сознательное решение не позволять сексуальным похождениям Дина отвлекать его от того, чем он занимался. Будь то исследования, сон или собственное веселье. Потому что с раннего возраста Сэм усвоил следующее: если интимная жизнь Дина будет диктовать, где и когда Сэм может заниматься своими делами, он никогда не сможет ничего сделать. 

Поэтому пока Сэм читал, на него практически не влияли звуки, доносившиеся из-за стены в мотеле, в котором они остановились. Хотя Сэм и позволил себе довольную усмешку, потому что в соседней комнате Дин стонал и вздыхал не благодаря какой-то девушке из бара. Если за прошедшие десять минут не случилось ничего по-настоящему неожиданного, то в этот момент Дина трахал Ангел Господень, который наконец-то решил осчастливить их своим присутствием после месяцев тишины. 

Наконец-то, блять, они дошли до этого этапа.

Судя по звукам, Кас не был неловким девственником, чего можно было ожидать. И когда Дин особенно высоко вскрикнул, Сэм ухмыльнулся себе под нос: «Вперёд, Кас». 

Сам Кастиэль пока не издавал никаких слышимых стонов, что, беспристрастно подумал Сэм, было просто стыдно для обладателя такого голоса, но Дин чертовски хорошо самостоятельно справлялся с наполнением тишины. Сэм слегка вздрогнул, когда рядом с ним внезапно раздался громкий удар об стену, за которым последовал звук, подозрительно похожий на звук крошащейся штукатурки. И Сэм начал бы волноваться, если бы за этим не послышался очередной пронзительный стон Дина. 

– Боже. Блять! Кас! – прокричал за стеной Дин. 

Сэм практически засмеялся, потому что, если Дин выражался целыми словами, то либо Кастиэль был дерьмовым любовником, либо, наоборот, охуенным. И выбор слов указывал на второе, что ещё раз подтвердилось несколькими минутами прочувствованных стонов позже.

– Кас! Кас, ты… Я сейчас… ты… бляяяять…

Сэм захихикал, потому что, как только Дин отойдёт от оргазма, он, скорее всего, будет разозлён тем, что не продержался дольше нескольких минут. 

– Чёрт возьми, Кас, – прохрипел Дин, и Сэм фыркнул в свою книгу. Но потом его веселье испарилось, сменившись ступором.

– Я так сильно скучал по тебе, сукин ты сын. Блять, не уходи от меня больше, никогда, – голос всё ещё не слушался Дина, но для Сэма было слишком очевидно, что это не только из-за стонов.

– Я не могу дать такое обещание, – грустно проговорил Кастиэль, и Сэм почувствовал, что внутри всё свернулось так, как никогда раньше, когда он слышал неудачные попытки Дина быть нежным после секса.

– Тогда соври! Мне похуй. Просто… скажи мне, что не уйдёшь. Пожалуйста, Кас…

– Я не уйду от тебя, Дин. Не уйду… Не уйду…

Сэм ощутил, как его горло сжалось, а слова на странице стали расплываться, поэтому он аккуратно закрыл книгу, отложил её в сторону и накинул куртку. Сэм тихо вышел из комнаты и на этот раз решил, что способ Дина справляться с трудностями – напиться до беспамятства – не такая уж плохая идея.


End file.
